


Беременные

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), Intersex Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Other, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Не разобравшись до конца в демонической анатомии, близнецы должным образом не перестраховались и забеременели одновременно.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	1. Наши

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [好孕来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468379) by [GuiGui (Prozaco)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/GuiGui)



— Ве-ерги-или-ий! — протянул Данте имя брата с надрывом, специально выдавая обиженные интонации, — ну дай потрогать!

— Нет, Данте. У тебя есть свой, — хмуро ответил старший брат и отвернулся, прикрыв руками живот.

Что-то даже спустя годы оставалось неизменным. И соперничество близнецов — одна из таких вещей, которая даже обострилась в последнее время. Хотя в последнее время — около трёх месяцев — у них обострилось вообще всё: ссорились они так, что стены дрожали, а мирились ещё хуже.

Вообще наступило странное время. Прежде спокойные полудемоны ощутили на себе все прелести эмоциональных качелей, когда в одно мгновение хотелось обнять весь этот чудесный мир, а в другое — убить к чертям этого раздражающего придурка-брата, но легонечко, чтобы потом целовать долго-долго и смеяться громко, а затем зарыдать от зависти. И так по кругу. Так что это даже не качели, а американские горки, которые по своему желанию могут трансформироваться в медленно ползущее колесо обозрение или сумасшедшее ралли на выживание.

А ещё просто постоянно хотелось еды и секса.

Вергилия это всё раздражало, потому что он был воином и хотел им остаться, а при эмоционально нестабильном состоянии он становился психопатом с оружием: однажды он чуть не напал на случайного прохожего, который смотрел на его брата слишком пристально, — а это не дело. Мужчина стал слишком ревнивым и несдержанным, от этого злился ещё больше положенного.

А что касается Данте… Ему было страшно: младший испытывал ровно те же изменения, что и Вергилий, однако ему казалось, что он недостаточно хорош для роли родителя. Он постоянно думал о том, что сделает что-то не так и снова всё испортит. А ещё ему хотелось, чтобы его любили, а не ругались и все запрещали.

Данте ещё некоторое время буравил обиженным взглядом белесый затылок, а потом, когда в уголках глаз начали скапливаться слёзы, отвернулся тоже, поджимая колени к груди. Затем обнял их и сгорбился. Он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимо, но поблизости не было ничего, за чем можно было бы укрыться.

Сначала молчание брата чуточку расслабило Вергилия, но потом тишина слишком затянулась, и старший стал волноваться за младшего. Как не посмотри, это было глупое чувство, потому что с тем буквально ничего не могло случиться за эти жалкие пять минут. Да они сидят в полуметре друг от друга, и брат даже не вставал с места! Только вот беспокойство всё росло, разъедая мужчину изнутри, и он поддался — обернулся и увидел скрюченную фигуру близнеца.

Он испугался. Первая мысль: Данте стало плохо!

— Данте, — он потряс брата за плечо, пододвигаясь ближе, — что случилось?

Только Данте не ответил, а весь сжался ещё сильнее и уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана.

— Тебе больно? — младший покачал головой, но после недолгих раздумий начал кивать. — Глупый братец, — тихо сказал Вергилий, которому отчего-то такое поведение показалось милым, и обнял младшего со спины, укрывая от боли.

— Опять обзываешься, — пробубнил в обивку дивана младший так, что его едва можно было расслышать.

Вергилию этот тон не понравился, и он решил использовать подлый приём, чтобы вывести брата из этого состояния: щекотку. Приём подействовал превосходно (Данте залился смехом, разогнулся и попытался вырваться из захвата), но младшему это не понравилось, в результате чего завязалась небольшая драка, победителем из которой не вышел никто, потому что близнецы устали возиться на узком диване. И легли прямо на том же диване, переплетая ноги. Вергилий лежал на спине и гладил устроившегося у него под боком любимого по гладкому заплаканному лицу (из-за гормонального всплеска у Данте перестала расти щетина, что уже послужило поводом для нескольких истерик), когда тот тихо и осторожно спросил:

— Можно? — близнец уже держал руку прямо над его животом и ждал только отмашки.

Вергилий закатил глаза, а потом кивнул и тут же ощутил как нежно пальцы оглаживают его пухлый живот. Его вообще раздражал факт появления очевидной слабой зоны, но сейчас чувствовать ласки брата было приятно. Данте аккуратно провел ладонью от самых рёбер до пупка, очертил его круговым движением и после легонько надавил на низ живота, сминая пока ещё тонкий слой жирка. Он выглядел таким сосредоточенным и счастливым, что старший брат сам становился от этого счастливее и решил и далее потыкать Данте в его глупых желаниях.

Старший тоже решил погладить уязвимый живот близнеца, только предварительно задрал футболку. Живот оказался таким мягким и пушистым от незаметных глазу волосков ближе к лобку.

— Нравится? — тихо спросил отстраненный от дел охотник, пытаясь утаить надежду в голосе. — Там _твой_ ребёнок.

Так вот оно что. Вергилий, кажется, понял причину одержимости брата к телесному контакту. Похоже, Данте переживал из-за того, что Вергилий слишком неочевидно демонстрировал своё отношение к их ситуации.

— Ты не прав, — ответил старший и, пока глупый младший не успел ничего себе надумать, продолжил: — Это _наш_ ребёнок, как и этот, — он второй рукой указал себе на живот. — _Наши_ дети. И это более чем ясно говорит о том, что мне нравишься ты.

Данте издал непонятный, но явно счастливый звук и принялся целовать Вергилия в шею, подбородок, щёку, скулу, нос, однако в губы не успел — Вергилий сам притянул его поближе к себе и поцеловал в губы сначала нежно, а потом неожиданно укусил. Впрочем, никто и не был против.

Конфликты подождут до следующего поворота колеса настроений.


	2. Защитник

Демоны во многом отличались от людей как в биологическом, так и в социальном плане. Хотя бы потому, что у демонов почти никогда не встречались самки или самцы: считай — мутанты, поскольку в большинстве своём демоны были двуполы. В связи с этим у них не было навязанного с рождения деления по социальным функциям, а роли распределялись в ходе поединка. Хочешь стать вожаком стаи? Нужно победить предыдущего вожака и занять его место.

Так и в вопросах деторождения тоже опирались на битву: победитель принимал роль отца, побеждённый — матери. И это имело смысл, поскольку победитель сильнее, и он мог обеспечить своего партнёра и их потомство защитой и питанием, в то время как слабый партнёр во время беременности становился слишком уязвим для охоты или борьбы, поэтому ему не оставалось другого выхода, как положиться на «мужа». Такие браки, как правило, длились до перехода детенышей в подростковое состояние, когда те уже могли сами себе добыть пропитание, но иногда они продлевались после очередного поединка.

Эта модель поведения была характерна для низших демонов, однако даже высшие демоны превратили её в обычай: супруги каждый раз устраивали бой перед зачатием ребёнка, чтобы распределить свои родительские роли. В общем, у демонов всё было схвачено.

Но даже в демоническом обществе бывали казусные ситуации. Например, если побеждённый был недоволен своей ролью или вообще не хотел становиться родителем по ряду своих причин, он мог просто в момент близости переиначить всё так, что после этого беременели оба партнёра. Тогда у них был только один выход: искать третьего демона, который в обмен на удовлетворение своих сексуальных потребностей согласиться стать защитником и добытчиком для неразумных сородичей. Это была не такая распостранённая практика, но она была интуитивно понятная.

Именно поэтому сейчас Данте и Вергилий стояли перед дверью небольшого домика в далёком городе Фортуне, а не в своём агентстве. Им нужен был третий сородич, что потенциально мог защитить их от наступающих угроз. Не то, что остальное вышесказанное для них было справедливо (например, оба забеременели они не во время мести друг другу, а в противоположном процессе, да и платить за своё содержание «натурой» точно не стали). Просто они инстинктивно искали защищённое место.

— Может, всё же к Триш и Леди? — неуверенно спросил младший, когда брат в третий раз не нажал на дверной звонок.

В ответ старший смерил близнеца пронзительным взглядом и всё же поднёс палец к маленькой кнопке. Раздалась правдоподобная трель соловья, и Вергилий в растерянности отдёрнул руку. Он не привык ещё к слишком многому в современном мире, хотя на самом деле пытался. Но звонки! Они должны звонить! А не щебетать! Кто вообще придумал такую несусветную глупость?!

— Какой глупый звук, — насупился мужчина, игнорируя заикающийся смех глупого братца.

Ну, как сказать игнорировал. Он очень сильно оскорбился тем, что брат смел насмехаться над ним, поэтому, развернувшись, ударил того распахнутой ладонью в плечо. Данте сразу прекратил смеяться, обидевшись:

— Эй, Вергилий! Ты опять хочешь драки?! — он демонстративно стал закатывать рукава своей футболки.

— Хочу, — совершенно серьёзно ответил старший близнец, положив руку на рукоять катаны.

— Только драки беременных во дворе мне не хватало, — устало произнёс Неро. — Проходите в дом — расскажете, зачем пожаловали.

Удивительно, но голос молодого охотника подействовал на полудемонов не то, чтобы успокаивающе, но плодотворно: они прекратили всякие попытки задеть друг друга и послушно пошли за родственником внутрь дома. Им предстоял сложный для троих разговор, но уже сейчас было понятно, что старшие нуждались в покровительстве парня.


	3. Старший ребёнок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня тут оос — творю, что хочу  
> А хочу я комфортить Невво и близнецов

Жизнь под одной крышей с кровными родственниками напрягала. И дело даже не в том, что они находились в весьма необычном для мужчин положении, а в самом факте их существования и их теперешней близости к парню. Большую часть сознательной жизни Неро прожил сиротой без роду и племени и уже давно смирился с тем, что его единственная семья — это Кредо и Кирие. А не прошло и года, как он узнал, что ещё в семнадцать познакомился со своим настоящим дядей, не посчитавшим нужным своевременно оповестить о своём статусе, и обрёл биологического отца в лице психа, пытавшегося погрузить человеческий мир в хаос ради удовлетворения собственных нечеловеческих амбиций. Но, чёрт возьми, он был рад даже таким родственникам, а те взяли и ушли, снова оставляя парня одного. И, если раньше он просто смиренно терпел одиночество как должное, то теперь это было по крайней мере обидно.

Однако близнецы после возвращения в мир людей сразу же позвонили ему, а теперь и вовсе пришли к нему за помощью. И охотник просто не смог отказать этим двоим, хотя теперь не уверен в том, что поступил правильно. Он чувствовал, что его просто использовали как послушного простофилю: жили за его счет, изводили нервы постоянными ссорами всем домочадцам, пугали детей. А потом, только они перестанут нуждаться в парне, снова исчезнут из его жизни, оставляя после себя холодную пустоту. Потому что он привяжется — да он уже привязался к ним как цепной пёс к хозяину или ребёнок к родителям.

Потому что он и есть их ребёнок, брошенный когда-то отцом и не принятый после дядей (теперь отчимом?). Неро хочет сыскать их одобрения и недостающей родительской любви, но он уже слишком большой мальчик, чтобы капризно требовать все просроченные подарки на день рождения.

К тому же, скоро у них будут свои — общие — дети, а это — ещё одна хорошая причина позабыть о существовании взрослого парня со своей семьёй. Неро это понимает. И пытается заранее подготовить себя к такому очевидному для него исходу.

— Малыш! Пацан, подойди, — позвал его Данте в тот момент, когда племянник проходил мимо гостевой спальни (в которой временно обосновались близнецы) с распахнутой дверью. — Ну зайди ты, Неро!

Неро тяжело вздохнул и остановился в дверном проёме, прислонившись плечом к косяку и осматривая комнату. Особо не изменилась, разве что из комода торчал клочок чёрной ткани (вероятно, футболки), на прикроватных тумбах появились личные вещи братьев в виде журналов и книг, а кровать уже была расправлена, поскольку время уже было поздним, и все обитатели дома готовились ко сну. Вергилия в комнате не было, а Данте в белой пижаме сидел на кровати, забравшись на неё вместе с ногами и, очевидно, ждал старшего брата, лениво пролистывая глянцевый журнал на своих коленях.

— Ты что-то хотел, ста?.. — парень осёкся, побоявшись назвать охотника привычным прозвищем, ведь тот теперь не всегда адекватно реагировал на обычные шутки. — Данте. Ты что-то хотел, Данте?

Мужчина проигнорировал очевидную заминку собеседника, потому что, вероятно, был слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

— Неро, малыш, он! — начал Данте восторженно. — Он пинается! Потрогай!!!

Парень сначала пораженно замер, а потом встряхнул головой и выдохнул. С недавних пор он приобрел и теперь изучал некоторую литературу про беременность. Конечно, там было только про нормальную беременность человеческих женщин и ни слова не говорилось про демонов, но он подозревал, что принципы у всех схожи.

— Данте, у тебя ещё слишком маленький срок, чтобы ребёнок пинался. Ему ещё даже нечем пинаться, — устало ответил парень и уже понадеялся выйти из чужой комнаты (ему здесь не место), однако он заметил резкую смену настроения у дяди: уголки его губ стремительно опустились вниз под тяжестью печали и глаза наполнились влагой. — Чёрт!

— Ты не хочешь познакомиться с малышом? Ты же его старший брат, — похоже, для Данте тема старших братьев была несколько щепетильной.

— Да какой я ему или ей старший брат? — Неро неловко пошкрябал ногой по полу, но, подняв взгляд на охотника, тут же подошел к нему. — Вот же!.. Данте, только не плачь, я всего лишь… — не зная, что сказать, парень обхватил мужчину за плечи.

— Я всегда считал, что мне не дано иметь семью… Все люди, с которыми я сближался, погибали или очень сильно страдали, как твой отец… я не хотел, чтобы тебя постигла та же участь… А сейчас… я подумал, что… что смогу обрести семью… с Вергилием, тобой и другими нашими детьми.

— Ох, чёрт, Данте, — юноша сел рядом и обнял своего дядю, позволяя тому положить голову на его плечо.

Он гладил мягкие платиновые волосы и крепкую спину, вслушиваясь в едва различимые всхлипы и всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Неужели он на самом деле настолько важен для Данте? Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — в уголках глаз самого парня начали скапливаться слёзы.

— Неро, — от голоса отца юный охотник вздрогнул и попытался отпрянуть от дяди — побоялся, что их неправильно поняли, — признаюсь, я немного подслушал ваш разговор. И я хочу сказать: я не вижу смысла оправдываться за поступки, совершённые мною в прошлом, однако я бы хотел исправиться своими делами в будущем, — после таких слов Неро пробрала лёгкая дрожь от неясного чувства, а Данте вовсе отпрянул и заинтересованно разглядывал близнеца, вернувшегося из ванной комнаты в банном халате. — И ещё… Неро, ты мой первенец, и это важно для меня, — Вергилий смущённо отвернулся в бок, разглядывая задернутые бордовые шторы, а не сына.

Больше от этих слов успокоился его брат, нежели ребёнок: Данте чуть отстранился от парня, но не вынырнул из объятий до конца и вытер сопливый нос рукавом пижамы. А потом радостно и как-то даже влюблённо улыбнулся:

— Какой же ты сладкий, когда смущаешься.

У Неро округлились глаза от этого высказывания. Он ждал, что его отец рассердится от такого неумелого или даже наглого комплемента, поэтому отстранился от второго папы и втянул голову в туловище, ожидая последующей реакции.

Вергилий перевёл взгляд на брата, прищурился — неужели придётся их опять разнимать? — и подмигнул:

— Сладкий пирожок здесь ты, — он стремительно направился к постели — к Данте.

Теперь юный охотник чувствовал себя в компании родных просто неловко, будто бы он застал своих родителей за чем-то неприличным. Хотя, если задуматься над этим, то отчасти так оно и было. Но задумываться об этом не хотелось — ему и без того хватало тем для более приятных размышлений. Воспоминания о словах дяди и отца всё ещё вызывали мягкое тепло в груди.

— Так, я, наверное, уже пойду, — Неро поднялся с постели и поспешил ретироваться, дабы более не беспокоить обнимающихся мужчин. — Спокойной ночи, отец, Данте.

— Ты так и не погладил живот! — решил напомнить Данте.

— Завтра погладит, — ответил ему старший брат. — Спокойной ночи, сын.

Неро буквально выскочил из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь, и спокойно выдохнул. Стоит ли винить разбушевавшиеся гормоны в такой благосклонности или проснувшиеся родительские инстинкты, он не знал, однако это внимание ему даже нравилось. Вдруг они правда станут настоящей семьёй?


	4. Тёплое место

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут задействован хэд на то, что Спардовичи не любят холод, а при беременности им вообще необходима едва ли не адская температура, особенно Вергилию, который отвык от холода после стольких лет в Аду.

Неро с детства был мерзлявым ребёнком. Как раз из тех, кто до самого позднего майского зноя мог ходить в утеплённом плаще и чувствовать себя более чем комфортно. И даже относительно тёплые фортуновские зимы он переживал исключительно в паре свитеров и согревающем пуховике, когда обычные жители обходились одним плотным пальто. А на прошлый новый год девчонки сговорились и подарили ему термобельё, так что с тех пор он обходился одним свитером и курткой.

Однако оказалось, что его случай ещё не так плох, потому что он был всего лишь на четверть демоном, а вот у полудемонов ситуация с замерзанием была намного плачевнее. Должно быть, они — вся их около демоническая семья — принадлежали к той породе демонов, которые на манер хладнокровных рептилий просто уходили в спячку при понижении температуры. Таких бесов, кстати сказать, было больше других, поэтому зимой у Неро было намного меньше работы и больше времени для того, чтобы провести хорошие минуты с родными.

Парень сначала постучался в закрытую дверь и, не дождавшись никакой реакции, вошёл в темную комнату. Полуденный свет проник в пространство вместе с ним сквозь открытую дверь, и послышалось недовольное неразборчивое бурчание.

— Хей, доброе утро, Данте, пап, — поздоровался он с необъятным комом из одеял, пледов и одного покрывала, расположенным на обычной двуспальной кровати. — Просыпайтесь, я вам завтрак принёс, — сказал охотник неуверенно, почесывая одной ногой другую.

В руках у него и правда был поднос с двумя двойными порциями сытной мясной каши, выпечкой и листовым чаем. Это всё Кирие специально наготовила для сонливых близнецов, которые взяли обыкновение пропускать нормальный завтрак, не имея сил, желания или мотивации выбираться из кокона в столь ранний час.

Самому Неро было очень неловко будить родителей, потому что те выглядели реально уставшими, измученными и прозябающими в последние дни, вероятно, из-за того же похолодания. Данте даже как-то сказал, что теперь ему ещё хуже переносить это, а раньше хватало теплой одежды, мягких тапочек, пледа и пары бокалов мартини для согрева.

— М-м, Неро? — как раз он первым разлепил свинцовые веки и чуть выглянул из их тёплого убежища, но Вергилий тут же утянул его обратно, чтобы брат прекратил выпускать согретый воздух наружу. — Уже у-утро? — судя по голосу, зевнул он.

— Уже почти обед, Данте, — ответил дяде парень и, поставив поднос на письменный стол, раздвинул шторы.

Должного эффекта это не произвело, поскольку полудемоны были с головой под одеялами. Однако эта огромная куча начала шевелиться, скорее всего с подачи Данте, который стал пинать старшего брата, чтобы тот тоже проснулся. Они о чем-то перешептывались, но из-за обилия теплоизолирующих слоёв Неро не мог разобрать конкретных слов.

— Пора покушать, бра-атик, — протянул Данте куда громче и, судя по деформации кокона, вытянулся в полный рост.

А потом и вовсе откинул все одеяла с головы и недовольно пискнул, зажмурившись. Явно не ожидал повстречать яркий дневной свет.

— Ну что за дела, малыш?!

— Это чтобы вы поскорее проснулись, — сообщил Неро и снова поднял поднос, чтобы переставить его прямо на постель к обленившимся сонным братьям. Кто знает, как долго в ином случае ему пришлось бы их уговаривать встать с кровати?

Тем временем Данте отодвинул все слои кокона (их было настолько много, что охотник иногда дивился, как полубесы не задыхаются под ними за ночь), чтобы можно было удобно усесться, сел сам и заставил сесть старшего брата, за что тот тут же укусил младшего в плечо. Но через слои халата, свитера и пижамы, тот даже не почувствовал и не обижался, а просто начал с аппетитом наяривать кашу.

— Расшумелись, — недовольно пробурчал Вергилий, уткнувшись брату в так и не укушанное плечо.

— Отец, подъём, пора есть, — потряс родителя Неро, чтобы тот не уснул.

— Я не хочу, — ответил отец, капризничая.

Неро устало выдохнул и аккуратно уселся на краешек кровати, стараясь не задевать кокон.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — настаивал парень, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

Он уговаривает своего отца поесть! Как минимум должно быть наоборот, но и то он уже давно не ребёнок, чтобы так капризничать. Да и Вергилий не ребёнок, просто… просто гормоны.

У Данте вот тоже гормоны, но почему-то работают по-другому: он уже доедал свою порцию каши и засматривался на кашу брата. Но всё же он оказался чуточку серьёзней, чем о нём подумал Неро:

— Вергилий, тебе нужно немного поесть, — позвал он ласково, потираясь щекой о голову близнеца.

— Съешь сколько сможешь, — поддакнул Неро, а Вергилий только чуть заинтересовано обернулся, посмотрел на кашу и сморщился.

— Наберёшься силы, — поддразнил его брат, и старший полудемон его ущипнул.

— Хочешь, я могу тебя покормить, — предложил Неро, не задумываясь, на автомате — младшие дети часто специально капризничали, чтобы старший братик усадил их на колени и покормил с ложечки.

И в без того бесшумной комнате повисла тишина. Пока охотник соображал, что он сказал, Данте отставил от себя тарелку и стал напряженно наблюдать за братом, чтобы схватить его в случае чего — Вергилий в последнее время всё с большим трудом контролировал свои инстинктивные порывы. Вдруг набросится на сына?

Но Вергилий не набросился, а наоборот: расслабился и заинтересованно оглядел отпрыска, после чего улыбнулся:

— Хочу.

Не то, чтобы это был совсем невозможный ответ, просто очень маловероятный для обычного Вергилия. И Неро, не ожидавший согласия, немного растерялся, переводя взгляд с подноса на полудемонов (конечно же больше на отца, но так как они с Данте сидели вплотную друг к другу, невозможно было смотреть на кого-то одного). Данте же расслабился и прекратил есть, наблюдая за дальнейшим развитием ситуации сквозь полузакрытые глаза с лёгким сердцем. Ему было приятна даже мысль о том, что мальчишка может заботиться о Вергилии так щепетильно.

— Не бойся, он не кусается… почти, — посмеивался старший охотник, а парень зардел:

— Да кто вообще испугается такой глупости? — он от души зачерпнул ложкой порцию каши и поднёс к отцу.

На секунду в голове пронеслось желание сказать что-то на подобии: «Ложечку за брата», и парень даже испугался, что так придется сделать (и после убегать от призывных клинков по всей комнате), поскольку отец не сразу открыл рот. Сначала он принюхался, немного нахмурился, что-то обдумывая, и лишь потом стал есть — Неро вздохнул с облегчением и пересел чуточку поближе к лежбищу, чтобы не тянуться так далеко.

Последующие ложки три прошли без происшествий, однако потом Данте всё же не вытерпел:

— И каково это снова, спустя сорок лет, есть с ложечки? — немного отживший Вергилий прервался и перевел своё типичный грозный взгляд на брата, предвещая потасовку, но тот тут же игриво толкнул его плечом и, глядя на Неро, потребовал: — Я тоже хочу! — парень немного опешил, зато старший сын Спарды успокоился:

— Ты опять подражаешь мне.

— Ну и что? Теперь тебе всё внимание отдать?

— Ох, Спаситель, за что ты оставил своих детей?.. — даже не будучи религиозным человеком, Неро перенял некоторые присказки из своей религиозной приёмной семьи, а сейчас это приобретало особое значение, поэтому он добавил, — на меня. Ладно, Данте, открывай рот, — ох, он никогда не думал, что скажет это своему кумиру, дяде и отчиму в одном лице (не то, что раньше он думал, что у него вообще появится кумир, который на самом деле являлся ему дядей, а впоследствии стал отчимом).

Рассудив, что уж этим ребятам не привыкать обмениваться бактериями (и не только), парень стал кормить младшего близнеца из той же ложки. Ложку Вергилию, ложку Данте — так, по очереди, он скормил им всю кашу, после чего сложил тарелки стопкой и стал дожидаться того, как они допьют чай, чтобы отнести поднос на кухню. Сам он тоже был немного сонный из-за погоды, так ещё жар, испускаемый близнецами, его разморил, и это привело к тому, что произошло дальше.

Неро протяжно зевнул, потёр слипающиеся глаза тыльной стороной ладони, а затем вовсе помотал головой, сгоняя лёгкую дрёму — это заметили старшие и замерли. Переглянулись. Снова посмотрели на Неро. И Данте позвал:

— Малыш?

— Мх? А, вы уже допили? Сейчас отнесу, — стоило только охотнику наклониться к подносу, как его крепко схватили и притянули к себе.

— Спасибо, Неро, — мягко произнёс Вергилий и… поцеловал сына в щёку.

То же сделал и Данте.

А у Неро бешено забилось сердце. И не мудрено: как иначе доставить всю кровь к щекам за считанные мгновения? Это было впервые, когда родной отец и дядя делали… такое.

— Хей! Вы чего?! Это же п-просто… — но Вергилий не дал ему договорить, целуя ещё и в лоб.

— Тогда ещё полежишь с нами, Неро? — спросил он ласково и ненавязчиво, но отказаться от такого было попросту невозможно.

Он и не стал:

— Сейчас, только поднос уберу… на стол.

А через десяток минут по лестнице на второй этаж поднялась, бурча, Нико. Её вовсе не устраивало то, что из-за замешки Неро Кирие начала волноваться сразу о трёх великовозрастных детях и попросила подругу прерваться от экспериментов и подняться проверить их всех. Работа была и правда очень интересная, но отказать Кирие? Злиться на неё? Нет уж, она лучше выскажет своё недовольство задержавшемуся товарищу.

Но все возмущения тут же пропали у девушки из головы, когда она отворила приоткрытую дверь комнаты сыновей Спарды, а вот телефон тут же был вынут из заднего кармана шорт. Пара движений по дисплею, и снимок готов!

Нико не стала будить заснувших в объятиях друг друга мужчин и тем более друга, что так удобно устроился между ними и теперь так сладко посапывал в плечо папочки, будто сам перенёсся примерно на два десятка лет назад. Она лучше покажет подруге новую любимую фоточку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение, возможно, будет позже.


End file.
